We are studying the preocess of 'cortical flow' in Xenopus oocytes. Cortical flow is normally triggered at fertilization in this species, but can be tricggered artificially by treatment with agonists of protein kinase C. We have found that cortical flow (manifest as movement of cortical pigment granules) is greatly speeded by microtubule depolymerization.